


Unexpected Outcomes

by Tobythepotatochild



Category: South Park
Genre: Blood and Injury, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, POV Kenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobythepotatochild/pseuds/Tobythepotatochild
Summary: Kenny likes Craig but he's pretty sure Craig's dating Tweek. With a little nudge from Damien, Kenny is able to tell Craig how he feels and gets an unexpected answer.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick & Damien Thorn, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 19





	Unexpected Outcomes

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on my Wattpad and Fanfiction.Net

Blood blooms around my blonde hair as I lay on the cement. My body feels numb and I look up at the demon standing above me. I know the worried people around me can't see him but I let out a soft laugh, blood dripping from my lips. He holds out his hand and sighs,

"C'mon Ken...you know the drill."

My arm feels like lead as I weakly reach up, grasping his clawed hand. He helps me up and I look down at my now lifeless body. I let out a sad laugh and Damien snaps his fingers.

I look around the familiar room and sigh, sitting on his bed,

"Sorry...I know this causes a lot of paperwork..."

He shrugs, sitting at his desk,

"I'm used to it at this point. I just wish you wouldn't do it just to avoid your problems. You have to go back eventually and see him."

He crosses his arms, giving me a look. I look down at my hands and chew on my lip,

"I know. I just...I think I really fucked it up this time."

He scoffs,

"I highly doubt that. You two are too close for a little lover's spat to ruin everything. Especially with that boy."

I look up at him,

"How many times do I have to tell you, we're not dating. He has a boyfriend."

He gives me another look,

"You mean the twitchy little blonde that follows him everywhere? I don't think so. Beside you do know I can see everything in the mortal realm, right? I've seen what you two get up to when you're high. That little freak doesn't mean as much as you do to Tucker."

I blush and rub my face,

"Dude...have you seriously been watching us fuck?"

"No but you just confirmed that you two were."

He smirks and I glare at him,

"Listen Ken. I think you should just talk to him about how you feel."

"Fine...but if it goes South don't be surprised to see me back here in a couple hours."

"I'm never surprised with you McCormick."

He snaps his fingers and I wake up in my bed. I stare up at the ceiling for about 10 minutes then finally drag myself out and slip on my parka and boots. I walk out and slowly make my way to the Tucker household.

I really don't want to face Craig right now. Who knows maybe when I get there I'll find him and Twerk going at and I can just go back to Damien's for the rest of the day.

I finally make it there and knock on the door. Craig opens the door with a pissed look and a tissue shoved up his nose,

"What do you want now, McCormick...?"

"Can we talk?"

"About what?"

He leans against the door and I spot a mop of blonde hair peeking over at us,

"Come outside. I wanna talk privately."

He's sighs and steps out, closing the door and crossing his arms,

"Well...?"

I look up at him, his icy gaze staring me down. I gulp and cup his cheek. He flinches slightly but doesn't move otherwise. I press my chapped lips to his gently. Their warm as they move against mine. Wait what. He's kissing back. I can feel eyes on us and crack an eye open, spotting Tweek watching us from the living room window. He quickly hides behind the curtain when we make eye contact. I go to pull back when Craig grabs my face with his cold hands and deepens the kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and run my fingers through the black strands sticking out of the back of his hat. He pulls away slowly and I look at him slightly dazed and with dumb smile,

"Well that was surprising..."

"Why?"

I shake my head slightly,

"Well I thought you and Tweek were dating."

He snorts,

"We are."

I look at him confused,

"Wait. Then why did you kiss me back."

He rolls his eyes and flicks my nose,

"Cause we like you too dumbass."

We? I peek over at the window again only to find Tweek standing in the open front door. Craig turns to the fidgety blonde and waves him over. Tweek slowly approaches us. His cheeks are slightly flushed but that might just be from the cold. Craig wraps his arm around Tweek shoulder and he yelps softly,

"Tweek and I were planning on asking you if you wanted to join us as a third before our fight earlier."

I perk up slightly. Third. As in all three of us. Dating. Hell yeah. I wasn't really expecting on this outcome but I'm not opposed. I realize their both staring at me and Tweek looks like he's holding his breath,

"Yes. I'd love to!"

"Okay good. Let's go inside, I'm freezing my ass off."

I chuckle and we all make our way into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> If people enjoyed this I might add another chapter


End file.
